The invention relates to a diffusion transfer photographic film unit, particularly an integral type diffusion transfer photographic film unit which produces two prints of the same subject at one shot by peeling off the film unit.
A conventional diffusion transfer color photographic film unit has roughly two types, a peel-apart type and a non-peel-apart type which is also called an integral type or mono-sheet type. In the peel-apart type, a photosensitive layer and a dye image receiving layer are coated on separate support materials respectively. The two supports are placed face to face after exposure is made and a processing liquid is spread between the two sheets to make development and transfer a dye image from the photosensitive layer onto the dye image receiving layer. Then the two sheets are separated to view the image on the image receiving layer on the one support.
Non-peel-apart type, which includes a dye image receiving layer and silver halide emulsion layers disposed between one transparent support and the other support, is classified into two types. In one of two type, the dye image receiving layer and the silver halide emulsion layer are coated on the same transparent support, a white reflective layer is disposed between the dye image receiving layer and the silver halide emulsion layer. In the other type, the two layers are coated on the two supports separately, a white pigment is contained in the processing liquid to be spread between the two layers to make it possible to view the formed image with reflected light.
In the non-peel-apart type, one of two sheets is unnecessary after having the image formed. In Japanese Patent Publication 90492/94 (tokko-hei 06-90492) and Japanese Patent Publication 100809/94 (tokko-hei 06-100809) show technologies to remove unnecessary photographic layers and a cover sheet by using a peeling-off layer.
However all the above mentioned conventional type of the diffusion transfer photographic film unit provides only one picture print from one film unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a diffusion transfer photographic film unit which can make two picture prints at one shot.
One embodiment of the invention provides the film unit, which comprises a first sheet, a second sheet, and a rupturable pod containing a processing liquid which is ruptured after exposing to discharge the processing liquid between the first sheet and the second sheet to form a positive image, wherein the first sheet includes a peeling-off layer, a photosensitive layer and a first receiving layer, the peeling-off layer disposed between the photosensitive layer and the first image receiving layer, and the second sheet includes a second image receiving layer.
A modified film unit of the above have the first sheet including an adhesive layer to function as a sticker print for more fun and convenience to use the picture print.
Another embodiment of the invention provides the film unit, which comprises a first sheet, a second sheet, and a rupturable pod containing a processing liquid which is ruptured after exposing to discharge the processing liquid between the first sheet and the second sheet to form a positive image, wherein the first sheet includes a peeling-off layer, a first receiving layer and a second receiving layer, the peeling-off layer is disposed between the first image receiving layer and the second image receiving layer.